teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Frenemy
Frenemy is the sixth episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. Synopsis With startling new information about the shapeshifter, Scott and Stiles hurry to protect their friends while Allison is given an investigative task by her family. Full Recap Danny completes the restoration of Jackson’s full moon video. On the tape Jackson rises up in bed and turns toward the camera his eyes glowing. His body then convulses and the tape skips to a shot of Jackson next to the lens in mid transformation. Danny composes a text to Jackson saying he’s finished the video work but hasn’t watched the footage. He then places his Galaxy Tablet into the hatchback of his Toyota Yaris. Allison drops Lydia off at home and urges her to stay quiet despite Lydia’s repeated questions about the night’s events. Allison tries to make her understand how much she loves Scott but Lydia says she has not experienced the same type of relationships. In an industrial area of Beacon Hills, Derek faces off against Jackson kanima. Derek lands some blows but mainly just tries to stay clear of the creatures claws. Chris Argent shows up and fires several bullets into the kanima’s chest. It appears to be down but recovers almost instantly and kicks Argent into a concrete bridge support. The kanima then crawls over to Gerard where it appears to pause and simply stare up at the old man. Scott leaps into frame knocking the kanima away. Scott’s search for the creature leads him to a nightclub called Jungle. Stiles catches up and the two discuss why Jackson was paralyzed by the venom test if he is the kanima. Stiles speculates that the venom might not work when he’s in kanima form but does work when Jackson is in human form. Stiles spots the kanima crawling into one of the upper floors of Jungle. Scott then spots Danny in line and smells his Armani cologne. He figures out that Danny is the creature’s next target. Scott breaks the doorknob off the back entrance of the club. They quickly realize that everyone in the club is a dude and that Jungle is a gay club. Stiles finds himself surrounded by drag queens as hundreds of young men dance to a pumping rhythm. Danny is at the bar looking somewhat dejected. He stares over at a couple of men dancing together. It is the boy Danny took to the dance in'' Formality. The bartender says Danny is better off without him and suggests he go dance with another boy who is giving Danny the eye. Stiles tries to order two beers but the bartender looks at their IDs and offers them cokes instead. A guy across the bar pays for Scott’s drink and gives him a nod and a smile. Stiles is insanely jealous of this attention. Scott enjoys the flattery. They see Danny dancing and get back to business. Jackson Kanima is hanging upside down over the dance floor. Lydia is outside in back of her house. She lets her little dog, Prada, out to poop but the dog doesn’t come back and she walks further into the yard. We see a shadow on the wall and that weird kid from school that seems to be stalking Lydia comes around the corner holding Prada. Back in the club, Scott sends Stiles to get Danny while Scott goes after the kanima. Unfortunately, with the smoke and the lights and the crowded dance floor, Stiles can’t get to Danny and Scott loses sight of the kanima. The creature attacks and several dancers fall to the floor paralyzed. Danny is among them. Then it’s all “panic at the disco” as Derek shows up all wolfed out and uses his claws to slash the kanima’s throat. The creature retreats outside where Scott finds a blood trail that leads to Danny’s car. There he finds Jackson back in human form and covered in blood. Lydia and her stalker are standing on her porch as she asks him if there is a non-rapist reason for him being at her house in the middle of the night. He claims to live nearby and says he heard the dog barking. He steps closer and she steps back. He says maybe he wants to kiss her and she says maybe she doesn’t want him too. He pursues the question further and she playfully says she’ll punch him in the throat. He then plucks what appears to be a wolfsbane flower from an ivy vine that is growing up the side of Lydia’s house. He gives the flower to Lydia saying he wants her to keep it with her or he’ll be really hurt. Back at Jungle, a paralyzed Danny is being rolled out on a stretcher. Scott tries to question him about any weird events that might have happened to him that put the kanima on his trail. Danny doesn’t answer. When Scott asks him if he’s okay, Danny asks if his ex-boyfriend is also paralyzed. Scott says he is and Danny smiles says “then I’m great.” Scott and Stiles have Jackson in the back of Stiles’ jeep they attempt to leave before one of the deputies spots him but Sheriff Stilinski shows up and blocks his car. Stiles’ father questions him about his presence at yet another crime scene that also happens to be a gay bar. By way of excuse, Stiles implies that he is gay saying he and his father need to have a conversation. The sheriff laughs this off saying Stiles is most assuredly not gay and offering his choice in clothing as proof of his not gayness. The conversation then turns serious as the Sheriff confronts his son about all the recent lies he’s been spouting. He demands the truth but Stiles again lies claiming he and Scott were at the club with Danny offering support for their friend after his recent breakup. The sheriff buys this explanation. In the Jeep, Jackson begins to come around and Scott punches him in the face knocking him unconscious once more. Near the club, Chris Argent returns to his SUV and briefs Gerard on the events inside Jungle. Seven were paralyzed and the authorities suspect it was drugs. This belief is bolstered by the eyewitness reports of a demonic monster on the dance floor. Chris questions Gerard’s actions earlier in the night when he just stood there as the kanima circled him. Gerard claims it was intuition that he thinks he knows what it is and that it plays by certain rules that don’t bend easily. He then swallows a handful of pills. Chris wonders if they should put a hold on Derek until they get the new creature situation figured out. Gerard says the best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone to do it for you. He views the kanima and Derek’s interest in it as an opportunity. Jackson awakes in a metal room and bumps his head. He is chained and shackled to the floor. Outside we see that the metal room is the inside of a Beacon County Sheriff’s Department prisoner transport van. Stiles and Scott have parked it in the woods and can hear Jackson as he threatens them from inside the van. Later, Stiles brings Jackson sandwiches and relates some information about the kanima attacks. his plan to fool Jackson’s parents as to his whereabouts fails when he signs the text “I love you”. According to his father, Jackson hasn’t said “I love you” since they told him he was adopted 11 years ago. The sheriff begins searching for him. In Gerard’s office at school, Allison is questioned by her grandfather. He wants to know where she was during the kanima attacks of the night before. She claims she was studying with Lydia. He quotes Sun Tzu’s The Art of War and says the huntersare trying to know their new enemy. He says he doesn’t believe her because he thinks she is protecting her friends. He gets behind her chair and places two fingers on her carotid artery to feel her pulse as he questions her. She lies about Jackson and Scott’s involvement. He says her pulse jumped. She says he scared her and he apologizes. On her way back to class, Allison notes a number of new surveillance cameras have been installed all over the school. In English class, Allison’s mom shows up and says their teacher is out and she will be substituting. Back in the woods, Stiles explains what Jackson supposedly did as the kanima. Jackson claims he remembers none of it. He says he went home after the game while the kanima was menacing Stiles and Derek at the pool. Allison’s mom says they’ve noticed quite a few calls to “the odd one… Stilinski”. Allison says she is in contact with him because she’s trying to keep an eye on Lydia as her father asked and that Stiles is obsessed with her. Her mother then offers sympathy about Scott and Allison’s relationship saying she understands how hard it must be to be with him in class and not be able to look at him. She sees Allison’s suffering as a sign of strength. She says as long as Allison stays strong they won’t have to kill Scott. Stiles is still texting Jackson’s parents. Allison shows up and says they know Jackson’s missing. Stiles realizes they’re tracking the phone and turns on the scanner. Officers report they are converging on their location. Stiles dumps the phone and moves the van. Scott questions Danny in the hospital. Wondering why Jackson would be mad at him. Danny explains that he was doing a favor for him fixing the video. Danny is reluctant to tell Scott about the video but Scott promises to get Danny’s fake ID back from the cops if he tells. Scott’s mom stops him in the hospital hallway and says Gerard called her and that Scott is failing two classes. She’s worried he’ll be held back a year. Scott promises to do better. Scott, Allison and Stiles are in the woods overlooking Beacon Hills. They discuss the kanima and its motives. Scott questions if the creature was actually trying to kill them since it ran right past Allison at Isaac’s house (see ''Shape Shifted), didn’t kill Stiles at the garage and might have been just trying to keep Derek and Stiles in the pool (see Abomination). Scott says there is something else going on that none of them understands. Stiles says the solution is to kill Jackson. Scott disagrees reminding him about Jackson’s role in taking down Peter Hale (see Code Breaker). Stiles believes Jackson only helped to get Derek to bite him. Scott defends Jackson saying he doesn’t know what he’s doing just like Scott didn’t when he first began to turn. Scott says he had Derek to keep him from killing, Jackson has nobody and Scott wants to try to save him. Jackson overhears the conversation and begins to cry. Jackson begins to transform. A blue sheen creeps across his hands creating the distinctive kanima scale pattern. Allison declares her love for Scott and they make out in her car listening to Pandora while Jackson goes through a transformation in the van. He breaks free of his restraints. Stiles shows up and knocks on the car window to alert Scott and Allison that Jackson has escaped. Allison and Stiles decide they both should tell their fathers about what’s going on. Scott offers to show his werewolf side to the Sheriff to help him understand and believe but when they arrive at the Sheriff’s office Jackson is there with his father, David Whittemore, an attorney. Lydia is waiting for Allison at her house when she gets home. She needs someone to talk to but Allison is frustrated and says she doesn’t have time. Lydia offers to translate the hunters bestiary pages on the kanima and says Ms. Morrell was wrong in her translation of the word “friend” as in the kanima seeks a friend. The passage actually reads, “the kanima seeks a master” meaning someone is controlling Jackson. Soundtrack *Atari Teenage Riot- "Collapse of History" *Exit 59 feat. Dani Vasile - "Danny Boy (Mike Borders Radio Mix)" *Zedd - "Slam the Door" *Shouting At Planes - "Surrender" *Digital Daggers - "Fear the Fever" *Chris Lake and Lady Rich featt. Jareth - "Stand Alone" *Verona - "Dark In My Imagination" Gallery Frenemy 1 Kanima Dance.png|Kanima Dance Frenemy 2 Promise I didnt look.png|Promise I didn't look Frenemy 3 Grrrrr Kanima.png|Grrrrr Kanima Frenemy 4 what the hell is going on.png|What the Hell is Going On! Frenemy 5 you cant handles the troof.png|You can't Handles da Troof! Frenemy 6 look out theres a kanima behind you.png|I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail... Frenemy 7 shadow boxing.png|Shadow Boxing Frenemy 8 derek smash.png|Alpha Smash Frenemy 8 grrrrr arrgh.png|Grrrr Arrrgh! Frenemy 9 blam blam blam.png|BLAM BLAM BLAM Frenemy 10 oh you got me.png|AWW You Gots Me! Frenemy 11 hes right behind me isnt he.png|He's standing right behind me isn't he Frenemy 12 grampa stabby.png|Grampa Stabby! Frenemy 12 awkward.png|Awkward! Frenemy 13 welcome to the.png|Welcome to the... Frenemy 14 boom tsik boom BOOM tsik boom.png|Boom Tsik Boom tsik Boom tsik BOOMBOOM Frenemy 15 Dude all Dudes.png|Dude! All Dudes! Frenemy 16 Hello Ladies.png|Hello Ladies! Frenemy 17 Dannys Ex WE HATE HIM.png|Danny's Ex - we officially HATE HIM! Frenemy 18 looks convincing.png|Seems Legit Frenemy 19 Rum and Coke.png|Rum and Coke Frenemy 20 White Mans Overbite.png|White man's overbite Frenemy 21 kanima dancin on the ceiling.png|Kanima loves some Lionel Richie Frenemey 22 danny gettin his groove back.png|Danny gets his groove back Frenemy 24 disco nap.png|Disco Nap Frenemy 25 disco fever.png|Disco Fever Frenemy 26 panic at the disco.png|Panic at the Disco Frenemy 27 bloody Jackson.png|Bloody Jackson Frenemy 23 stalker with Prada.png|Stalker with Prada Frenemy 28 for a stalker youre kinda cute.png|I will punch you in the throat Frenemy 29 try to kiss me and I will punch you in the throat.png|You're kinda cute... for a stalker I mean Frenemy 30 Im gay.png|I could be gay! Frenemy 29 you clothes too ugly to be gay.png|Dem clothes is too ugly to be gay Frenemy 30 you take nap now Jackson.png|Nap Time for Jackson Frenemy 31 Hi eveything fine here move along please.png|Everything's fine. Nothing to see here. Move along please. Frenemy 32 two old guys sitting together in a car outside a gay club.png|Just two older men sitting together in a car outside a gay bar Frenemy 33 Jackson secured.png|Jackson is secured Frenemy 34 they borrowed it.png|They "borrowed" it Frenemy 35 you wants ham or turkey.png|you wants ham or turkey Frenemy 36 I WANTED ROAST BEEF.png|I wants ROAST BEEF! Frenemy 37 brilliant.png|Brilliant Plan Frenemy 38 or maybe not so brilliant.png|...or maybe not brilliant Frenemy 39 ewwww grandpa stabby no.png|Ewwww Grandpa Stabby! NO! Frenemy 40 spying on you for your protection.png|Spying on you for your protection Frenemy 41 smile you on the tv.png|Smile yous is on the TV Frenemy 42 school infiltration complete.png|infiltration of school complete Frenemy 43 turn around allison so I can totally freak you out some more.png|Allison, come back so I can creep you out some more Frenemy 44 serious mom face.png|Serious Mom Face Frenemy 45 great veiw of beacon hill.png|Beautiful Beacon Hills Frenemy 46 Single Tear.png|Single Tear Frenemy 47 makeout point.png|Makeout Point Frenemy 48 kanima rash.png|Kanima Rash Frenemy 49 Toyota Entune helps pay the bills.png|Toyota Entune helps pay the bills y'all Frenemy 50 snuggle.png|Snuggle Frenemy 51 peeper.png|peeper Frenemy 52 oh crap.png|DOH! Frenemy 53 I just show him my glow and he believe.png|I shows him my eyes and he believe Frenemy 54 Lydia as stalker.png|Lydia's turn to Stalk Frenemy 55 royally screwed.png|You boys is in some deep doo doo Frenemy 56 book of beasts.png|Book of Beasts Video Ep6teaser Ep6preview Category:Episodes